


Other World Love

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Other World Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

You crept through the front door first as quietly as you could looking for the witch. You held your gun out in front of you with your right hand and balanced it on the wrist of your left. You gripped an angel blade tightly in your left fist. As he walked in the door after you, you glanced over at your twin, Sam and the pair of you paused for a moment to wait for Dean.

"(Y/N), take left; Sam, head right and I'll go up." Dean said quietly as he headed for the staircase in front of you. With one more silent exchange with your brother, you both nodded and headed off in separate directions in the dusty, sun lit house. The witch you were currently trying to hunt had been a royal pain for weeks. She had been granting ‘wishes’ to unsuspecting people but with massive loopholes involved. People who wanted millions of bucks found themselves surrounded by herds of deer; one man wanted fancy cars and was gifted an entire house full of expensive model toys. It hadn't gotten to the point where anything severe had happened yet but you and your brothers didn't want to let it get to that point.

As you whipped through the living room and headed toward the next room at the back of the house, a flash of bleach blonde caught your eye headed toward what looked like a kitchen. Your feet moved quickly as you darted around sheet covered furniture after the witch. As you hit a doorway that lead to a short hall, you saw a bright white light surrounding a door in front of you under the stairs.

"Sam!" You called out as you headed for the door and you heard a sickening female laugh come from behind it as you approached. You knew you had the witch and you were not letting her get away.

"True love awaits you." The woman said as you hauled back and kicked the door in.

"Guys here!" You shouted as you were blinded by the light. Without warning, you felt a strong pull behind your navel and the world around you shifted. You felt yourself tumble through the air and your whole body tensed. You knew instantly that you had made a grave mistake and with a part of your soul, felt your twin panic with you. You closed your eyes for only a moment before you slammed onto the ground. 

Instincts took over instantly. You rolled to a crouch on your feet and squinted against the suddenly blinding florescent glow of halogen lightbulbs. Your heart was pounding as you scanned your new surroundings and you forced yourself to stay calm like Dean and your dad had always taught you. There were two men and a woman in front of you and all three of them looked stunned to see you suddenly appear in the middle of their pristine living room.

"Christo." You mumbled as you gripped your angel blade tighter in your hand. None of the three moved at the Latin word but you could see their look of unease at your gun dancing between the three of them. You could still feel Sam's fear and panic as you stood slowly and backed yourself against the wall. "Where am I?" You demanded as you fought to keep your emotions in check. "Where are my brothers?" The three people looked at each other, utterly confused. 

When they didn't respond fast enough for your liking, you quickly eyed the door way and took off. You made it a few feet around the corner before a very tall purple man appeared in front of you seemingly out of nowhere and blocked your path. Without thinking, you raised your gun and fired a witch killing bullet toward him; hoping that it would kill or at least injure the thing in front of you. You watched in complete horror as the man's body disappeared slightly and your bullet sailed right through him and imbedded itself into the wall behind his heart. You paused for only a half of a second but before you could move again, a pair of extremely strong arms wrapped around your upper body.

"Sam!" You screamed in fright as your weapons were yanked from your hands and you began to kick and scratch at the man holding you. You grit your teeth as tears began to sting the back of your eyes and you could feel your brother's worry turn to sheer terror. "Dean! Let me go! Cas, Crowley; someone help!" You screamed as you were man-handled down a hallway.

"Wait!" The woman shouted as she ran toward you and the man that was holding you stopped moving. "Who did you just call for?" You stopped thrashing to look at her and tears began to slowly fall down your cheeks. You looked at the red head before you; you couldn't help but feel as if you had seen her before. 

"My brothers." You said and she shook her head.

"You called for Castiel and Crowley for help. What's your name?" She asked as she stood in front of you with her eyebrows raised. Your brow furrowed slightly. You never called Cas by his full name- no one but other angels did. You suddenly wished you had your angel blade in your hand.

"Are you an angel?" You demanded and a slow smile spread across the woman's face as she shook her head.

"There is no freaking way... Cap, put her down." The man hesitated for a moment, not believing the woman's instructions before he sighed and put you down. You were slightly too stunned to move as the woman took a half step toward you. "You're (Y/N) Winchester- older brother, Dean, twin brother, Sam from Lawrence Kansas, right?" She asked. Your tears stopped as you studied the woman.

"How do you know that?" You asked and the woman's smile got even bigger.

"Oh, (Y/N)... I hate to break it to ya but here, you are a book character." You felt the world around you spin and your eyes went wide as you shook your head.

"What... that's not... I'm..." You stammered. You felt your knees give out as you realized that if you were only a book character in the place you were in, there was no way you would be able to get home. You were never going to see your brothers again.

"Catch her!" the woman shouted; the sound far off and choked as your world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A faint tugging on your soul pulled you back to consciousness. You were grateful that you could still feel Sam and you could almost hear him crying out for you. You took a deep breath and mentally reached toward the feeling inside of you; reaching for your brother. 'I'm safe, Sam' you thought repeatedly as you assessed your surroundings blindly. You didn't want to open your eyes; didn't want to face the reality of the situation you found yourself in but someone clearing their throat next to you forced you to face it.

"So how did you get here? And I have been brought up to speed on the books so I'd like the truth." A man asked casually. You rolled your head toward his voice and forced your eyes open. You looked around the bedroom you were in for only a second before you found an older gentleman with dark brown hair leaning against the wall. With a small sigh you sat up and slung your legs over the side of the bed. You brushed your hair out of your face as you leaned forward and rested your elbows on your knees.

"My brothers and I were trying to kill a witch that had a knack for loopholes in her spell deals. Three of us split up in the house, I caught up to her before the boys and I guess she didn't like it. I have no idea what she was trying to accomplish here but..." You said as you clapped your hands together once. You looked up at the man and moved your hands to the side with a slightly defeated smile. "... here I am." The man nodded as he appraised you. 

"My name is Tony Stark. You have managed to find......"

"Wait... Tony Stark as in Iron Man?" You interrupted as you sat up straight. A cocky smile spread across the billionaires face and he pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Tony asked and it was your turn to smirk at him.

"Yea, I've heard of you. You're a comic book character." His smile fell for only a moment before he shrugged.

"It could always be worse." You felt a hard pull in your soul and your brow furrowed as the need to get to Kansas was suddenly overwhelming. 

"I need to go." You said as you got up off the bed. You quickly dipped past the man you only knew thanks to half payed attention to Saturday morning cartoons as a kid. You walked with purpose through the halls looking for an exit. As you rounded a corner, you heard Tony call out your name and you walked a little faster. You didn't know if he was planning on trying to keep you there but you weren't about to stop and find out. 

You picked up your pace as Tony's voice got closer but as you rounded a corner, you ran straight into a strong, muscular body with such force, it knocked you to the ground. With a startled gasp, you looked up into piercing blue eyes. Time and space around you ceased to exist as you gazed into the man’s eyes and you felt as though a part of you that you hadn’t realized you had been missing was found. You watched the hardness his eyes usually held dissipate instantly as he looked at you. It was as if he was looking into the eyes of someone he had been searching for his entire life.

“Please… help me get to Kansas.” You asked softly as he bent down to help you up. The man glanced at something behind you for a second as he pulled you to your feet. He brushed his long brown hair out of his face quickly and subtly nodded his head.

“Tonight” he whispered as he looked down into your (Y/E/C) eyes once more. “We’ll leave tonight.” Without another word, he stepped around you and continued in the direction he was heading as Tony caught up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“Look, I can’t let you just run off on your own in a strange world at dusk, (Y/N)” he said as he spun you around to face him. “For now, how about you stay here so we can look into figuring out how to get you back to your home.” You watched the man you had run into pause in a doorway to glance at you over Tony’s shoulder and the two of you nodded at the same time.

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So you’re Captain America…” you said as you pointed at the very muscular blonde who had picked you up before and he nodded.

“Steve, works just as well ma’am” he corrected and you nodded as your finger moved to the woman.

“And you’re the Black Widow, a.k.a. Natasha” she nodded and smiled at you as you moved on to the tall, purple man. “And you… I actually don’t remember you” you said as you tried to place the Avenger. He bowed his head slightly.

“You may know me as JARVIS; however, I am now known as Vision.” You smiled and nodded at him.

“Yes. JARVIS I know. Sam… my twin brother, used to talk about how when he got older he was going to create a JARVIS of his own.”

“Was he successful?” Tony called out from where he was mixing himself a drink and you shook your head and laughed.

“We are hunters, Mr. Stark. We spent the better part of our lives on the road living in motels and such. Sam was the only one of the three of us kids that went to college and by that point I think he wanted a career that was exactly the opposite of the kind of life we were raised in.”

“He was studying law at Stanford.” Natasha blurted out and you both blushed as you bobbed your head in conformation.

“Jesus, that’s kinda awkward.” You joked as you rubbed the back of your head and she apologized as you looked around the room with a furrowed brow. “Wait, isn’t there another one of you?” You asked when you noticed the man who agreed to help you wasn’t in the room. Steve nodded slightly dismissively.

“That would be Bucky. He’s… well…”

“We just got him back. He was in World War II with Cap and a pro-Nazi group called HYDRA brainwashed him, turned him into a super soldier assassin called the Winter Soldier and used him as a weapon. He’s just getting his real, pre-war memories back so he has been kind of sticking to himself.” Natasha said and Tony snorted.

“Yea… for good reason.” He mumbled and Steve and Natasha both groaned.

“Come on, Tony. It wasn’t him!” Steve said and Tony shook his head.

“Don’t care. That was my mother.”

“Guys, can we not do this right now?” Natasha asked as she stood between Tony and Steve who began bickering back and forth. You leaned on the counter toward Vision with your eyebrows raised.

“Care to fill me in?” You asked softly and the man turned to you.

“Mr. Barnes… Bucky, killed Mr. Stark’s parents under HYDRA’s mind control and Tony has only recently found out about it.” Vision told you softly and you nodded and sat back up in your chair.

“I’m done talking about it!” Tony called as he threw down the top of the silver tumbler and headed out the door. “He’s here isn’t he? Best you’re gunna get from me for now. Good night.” You cringed slightly as a door slammed behind you and you thought about the fights Sam and your dad used to have when you were growing up. You sighed, as your brothers’ faces popped into your mind and you stood up from the barstool you had been sitting on.

“I am really sorry I caused that.” You said awkwardly and Natasha and Steve shook their heads at you.

“Tony is just going through it right now.” Natasha placed your weapons on the bar and slid them over to you. “We would prefer if you didn’t carry them around with you but I understand if it is a habit to break.” You nodded and picked them up off the counter. You motioned with your thumb over your shoulder and gave a weak smile.

“I’m going to call it a night; long day and all.” You claimed. You waited for only a moment for the three remaining Avengers to say good night before turning around and leaving the kitchen with a small smile on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You were lying in your newly assigned bedroom, waiting for Bucky, trying to think of a way to get home, when the knock you had been waiting for filled the small space of the room. You jumped off the bed, grabbed your gun and your angel blade and dashed toward the door. A smile spread across your face as you looked at the mischievous twinkle in the former assassin’s eyes.

“You ready to break a whole bunch of rules at once, doll?” He asked. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Darlin’ I’m a Winchester. Rule breaking is in my DNA.” He smiled at you and gestured with his head for you to follow him. You shoved your hand gun into the back of your jeans and zipped your jacket up as the two of you headed toward a door at the end of the hallway. As you crossed the threshold into a stairwell, a disembodied female voice called out in the tiny space and caused you to jump slightly.

“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark as requested that you and Ms. Winchester remain indoors for the evening.” Your escape partner shrugged and headed down the stairs with you on his heels as he responded.

“We are just going to go grab a bite to eat, FRIDAY.” You noticed that Bucky seemed to be going faster down the stairs and you realized that he was going to be breaking you out.

“Go” you whispered. He began to sprint down the stairs as the woman responded once more.

“Please Mr. Barnes. I don’t think…” her sentence was cut off as Bucky flew through a door into a garage. He grabbed a set of keys off a hook by the door and you shook your head.

“Just get me outside. We’ll never make it in one of these cars.” With a nod, the two of you sprinted through the garage as FRIDAY called after you. Just as you hit the main garage door, an alarm began to sound. You were just about to panic about being trapped when the Winter Soldier bent down and forced the garage door open. His display of strength sent an unexpected wave of heat to your core and you bit your lip as you scrambled out into the freezing night air. You paused for only a moment to wait for your partner in crime.

“Steve is going to kill me.” Bucky groaned as the two off you ran away from the building along the busy streets of New York City. You laughed as your eyes frantically searched for an older car to steal.

“Yea, well if we get busted at least we had some fun.” You said as you stopped in front of an old, rusted Honda. You flipped the angel blade around in your hand and slammed it through the driver side window. “How long do you think we got?” You asked as you ripped the wires down from under the steering column.

“Don’t know… what are you…?” He asked; his words lost in a metal squeal once the old car started. You smiled up at him and gestured to the passenger side.

“I told you… rule breaking is in my DNA.” He laughed and ran around the car.

“You have to teach me how to do that.” He said as he jumped in the car at the same time you heard your name being shouted behind you. You whipped away from the curb and into traffic. A flashing traffic camera caught your eye and you swallowed hard. You looked around and saw a sign for water taxis and with a quick glance over your shoulder, you zipped across traffic and came up with a plan.

“Thanks for helping me out of there. You can go back if you…” You started but he laughed as you weaved dangerously around cars.

“Ha! No dice, baby-doll. I’m not about to pass on kicks with a cookie like you.” You couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your lips as you glanced over at your passenger.

“Did you just call me a cookie? I have never heard someone call a woman a cookie except for classic movies.” You asked as you whipped into the outskirts of the parking lot of the water taxi company and he shrugged.

“I’m still a man of my generation.” You smile and nodded to him before leaning forward to look for cameras.

“If only there was a way to teach my older brother that classic respect. Come on, let’s go.” You grabbed a beanie you found lying in the back seat, shoved it on and tucked all of your (Y/H/C) hair under it. You were able to find $40 in the glove compartment as well. You left the very recognizable Winter Soldier outside and out of the camera’s line of sight as you darted into the building to get tickets. It only took a few minutes for the taxi to arrive and with ducked heads, you and your partner in crime slipped onto the boat.

“So what is in Kansas?” Bucky asked quietly as the two of you hunched together; using your bodies to block each other from view and keep warm in the frigid January air.

“Hopefully, my home. In my world there is a Men of Letters bunker where Sam, Dean and I live when we aren’t on the road. I’m hoping that since your world and my world are so similar that it will cross over. If that’s the case then I will have access to hopefully all the information I need to create a portal to get back.” You felt Bucky nod against your shoulder.

“Sam and Dean are your brothers?”

“Yep, Dean is the oldest and Sam and I are twins.” He hummed in response as the announcement was made that the water taxi was arriving to New Jersey. The two of you got up and headed to the front of the boat.

“Has something like this ever happened to you before?” He asked and you shook your head.

“Not like this. We have been through some heavy shit and all three of us have died more times than I care to even count but we have never been in different worlds before.” As the two of you debarked, you skirted the waterline and looked for a new car and Bucky looked at you, stunned.

“You’ve died before, too?” He asked incredulously. “How are you alive then?” You giggled as you came across a car that had the keys still in it.

“Yea, I personally have died twice. I was shot once by a demon and I was killed by hell hounds when I tried to stop them from taking Dean. The boys have died a lot more than that.” You glanced over at Bucky’s stunned face as the two of you got into the car and you laughed. “Yea, where I come from, having the Winchester name is like a curse. But something keeps bringing us back.”

“Why would you want to go back there?” he asked as you pulled away from the curb. You could see a white streak of light zipping through the sky over the city showing you exactly where Tony Stark was and you shrugged and headed away from the city.

“That’s my life. The boys and I hunt supernatural things and make my world a safer place the same way you and the Avengers fight your evils here. If it wasn’t for us; our worlds would be screwed. Does it suck to die and be brought back from the dead? Yeah. Do I hate having to watch my brothers die and have to wonder if this time is the real thing? Hell yes! Would I prefer to have a normal life? Absolutely, but I don’t have that luxury right now. What I have is a minor witch problem, an archangel with a bad case of the ‘poor me’s’, a King of Hell that is dead set on making my life as annoying as possible, an angel that is sometimes too innocent for his own good and that is on top of the other demons, werewolves, and other supernatural beings in the world.” He laughed and shook his head slowly as you found a back road headed southwest away from the city.

“I don’t know how you do it.” You shrugged and looked over at him as you finally let yourself relax a bit.

“Same way you do. You just do what needs to be done.”


	2. Chapter 2

You drove straight through the night and into the next day to get away from the city, stopping a couple time for gas thanks to the woman who not only left her keys in her car but her wallet full of cash in her purse as well. The whole drive, you and Bucky swapped stories. You told him countless hunting stories and of pranks you and Sam liked to play on Dean and he told you the stories he could remember from before the war and before he became brainwashed. You noticed every once and a while he would zone off mid-sentence. His face would harden as if he was almost in pain, his jaw snapping together like a trap and his eyes would become glazed. You knew that look well; Sam would do the same thing when a distant memory of the cage would surface. You always knew that it was about hell, too; you could feel it.

“That will stop in time.” You said softly after a particularly long zone out. Bucky looked over at you slightly confused and you gave him a weak smile.

“6 or 7 years ago, Dean and Sam were supposed to be vessels for Lucifer and the archangel Michael. They were going to use my brothers to start the apocalypse but the boys originally said no. After some time, we realized that we weren’t going to have the option to say no for much longer so Sam came up with a plan. He said ‘ _yes_ ’ to Lucifer and before Dean could say yes to Michael the angels went to a half-brother we didn’t know we had and used him as a vessel instead.” You glanced over to Bucky to make sure he was following and he gave you a small nod to keep going. With a sigh you shifted in your seat a little and continued.

“When Sam said yes, I could feel it. We have that weird twin thing so when he feels extreme emotions, I feel it as well and vice versa. It’s the same with pain. When I got shot, he knew before Dean could even call and tell him. So while Sam was Lucifer’s vessel, I felt the same hate, anger, and fear. Then when Sam jumped into the cage I felt nothing. It was like a huge chuck of me was suddenly gone; I lost my twin. For an entire year I didn’t know what to do but then we got Sam back. I knew there was something wrong though, because I still felt lost. The reason I felt lost was because Sam’s soul was still in the cage with Lucifer. It took a while for us to figure out a way to get his soul back but when we did it was absolute agony for him. Dean and I had a hell of a time to get our Sammy back but we did.

Even still, all this time later, he still gets flashbacks every once and a while kinda like the one you just had. He’ll be talking and half way through a sentence he will just stop and get a blank, pained look on his face. He tries to hide it even though he knows he can’t keep it from me. But it is a lot less frequent than it used to be. So if they are bothering you a lot, just keep in mind that it will go away someday.”

“I just keep seeing bits and pieces of the last 70 years. I’ve had my memory wiped a few times in my life and yet it still comes back after a while so the memories aren’t fun ones.” You nodded, remembering the Winter Soldier character from the TV show as the Lebanon city limit sign finally came into view.

“Well it wasn’t your fault. Just like the things Lucifer made Sam do, you had absolutely no control. From what I know of you now in the 20 something hours we have been on this road trip, you are a real sweetheart. The things that the Winter Soldier did weren’t things that James Barnes wanted to do. You gotta remember that. I was possessed by a demon… well actually that happened twice before I got the tattoo… but my body did somethings then that I would never do because of a demon and it wasn’t my fault.” You headed toward the diner that you and the boys ate at all the time and parked the car a little ways down the road from it.

“How are you so cool about it?” He asked as the two of you got out of the car. You shrugged and gestured in the direction of the bunker and started walking toward it.

“Years of practice with two self-depreciating brothers. I have been the voice of reason in my family since I was a kid.”

“What about your parents?” He asked as you began to absentmindedly spin the angel blade in your palm.

“Mom was killed by a demon when Sam and I were 6 months old. Long story there but it had something to do with Sam being Lucifer’s vessel. Dad did his best to raise us on the road while he hunted the demon down but in the end, he traded his life to that demon to save Dean when I was like 22. When you are the only girl around three macho men, they tend to stop and listen to what you have to say when you either get all squeaky or when you fake cry. I learned that young.” You joked and the two of you laughed. As you hit the road that the bunker was on, you let out a huge sigh of relief when you saw the power plant standing and still abandoned. “Looks like it carried over.”

You only walked a few feet before the excitement got the better of you and you took off running down the road. You silently prayed to every angel and demon you could think of that the bunker was exactly the same so you could get back to your brothers. When you finally got to the front door, you grabbed the key from your inside jacket pocket and praised yourself for being the Winchester responsible for it. With baited breath, you let your fingers dance across the Men of Letters Aquarian star on the door for a second before finding the keyhole.

“Please let this work.” You breathed as you twisted the key in the lock. You squeezed your eyes closed waited for only a couple seconds before you began to hear the locks turning behind the door the same way they did the very first time you arrived at the bunker.

“It worked?” Bucky asked as a huge smile spread across your face and you nodded as the door popped open.

“Oh yea, it worked.” You stored the back in your pocket and heaved the heavy metal door open. After letting your new friend inside, you pulled the door closed completely behind you before heading toward the second door. “Well Bucky… welcome to the Men of Letters bunker.” With a dramatic shove, you threw open the door to the staircase landing in the War Room. It looked like the exact same bunker from your world, however there was no evidence that anyone had ever lived there. You headed down the stairs and flipped on the lights.

“This place is incredible!” Bucky exclaimed as you headed toward the library. “You live here?”

“Yep, this would be my home.” You stepped into the library and reached toward the lamp in the middle of the first table and froze as the feeling that someone was in the bunker with you flooded your system. You quickly grabbed your gun as your eyes darted around the room.

“What?” Bucky asked softly and movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. Your head whipped to the side and you held your hand up. You watched as two books magically appeared next to each other on a book shelf before another one disappeared. A smile spread across your face and you prayed that the theory your mind had come up with the right one as you dropped your gun on the table and reacted.

“Help me. I need every book taken off this book shelf.” You requested as you dashed over and began ripping books off the shelf and stacking them on the table. Despite being confused, Bucky ran over and helped until every book was off the shelf as well. You grabbed a knife from your jacket and quickly scratched your brother’s name into the back of the book shelf, hoping that somehow the bunker was synced between the two worlds.

“What are you waiting for?” Bucky asked as the two of you stood and stared at the book shelf.

“If my theory is correct I am waiting for Sam to get his nose out of his book and look up.” As if he had heard your statement, a few moments later your name began to appear on the book shelf. You let out a sob of relief and ran your fingers over the letters for a moment before a new idea came to you. “Write ‘hold on’ on that shelf. I gotta fine a pen and some paper.” You handed Bucky the knife and took off toward the kitchen filled with a new hope. You found a pen and paper in the same drawer you kept them in in your version of the bunker and ran back to the library, flipping on lights as you went.

“How is this even possible?” Bucky asked as he watched Sam’s responding ‘OK’ appear as you came back to the library. You shrugged as you wrote a fast note to your brothers telling them where you were, who you were with and that you were OK.

“No idea but right now, I’m not questioning it.” You put your pen down and grabbed a book from the stack on the table. You folded the note in half and slid it into the cover of the book so that the paper was sticking out of the top. With a small sigh and a silent prayer, you put the book back on the shelf, stepped back and waited. It only took a few seconds before the book disappeared. “My brothers are here.” You said with a smile as you looked over at Bucky. You could feel the tears of joy welling up in your eyes as your entire being flooded with relief.

“So now you just have to find a way to get to them.” He gestured to the books on the table. “Those will give you the answer?” He asked and you nodded as the book reappeared on the shelf. You grabbed it and ripped out the note.

“I hope so.” You smiled as you looked at Sam’s half way decent penmanship and Dean’s slight chicken scratch.

_Thank God you are alright! We killed the witch BEFORE we realized you were gone so we need a portal to go between worlds? Cas says he can feel you and both he and Crowley can HEAR you but they can’t seem to find you._

**_You are in the Marvel world?! & you’re with the Winter Soldier?! No freaking way! Is he like crazy assassin right now? Did you meet Iron Man?_ **

_Are you staying at the bunker now? Are you safe?_

You heard Bucky chuckle softly as he read over your shoulder and you glanced up at him with a shrug.

“I told you you were a big deal in my world.” You said as you reached over and grabbed your pen. He pointed toward the paper.

“Your one brother is concerned with your well-being while the other is star struck.” You laughed and laid the paper down flat on the table.

“Twin.” You said pointing to the first and the last group of writing. “Not my twin.” You said as you pointed to the middle block with a giggle. “Let me get these two nimrods settled in then we can put the books back on the shelves so you and I can get some sleep.” Bucky nodded as you responded to your brothers.

As he began to casually stroll around the library, you gave Sam and Dean as much detail of what happened to you and what they should look for from there. You also promised that you would be staying in the bunker and that Bucky would most likely be staying there as well. After telling them you had been driving all night, you sent your love and told them you would be laying down for a while and to use this book as the official message book. With a single tear, you sent your love and put your message back in the book on the shelf. It was only there for a second before the book once again disappeared. Just before you moved to put the books back on the shelfs, you were wrapped in a pair of arms.

“You’ll get home, (Y/N)” Bucky said softly as he pulled you into his chest. “We will figure out a way to get you home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You met the Winter Soldier the third night you had Bucky in the bunker. You had been up researching when you heard him shouting frantically from his room. Your instincts took over and you ran to help him the way you always did for your brothers. As you stepped into his room, you were suddenly slammed against the wall without warning.

Your panicked eyes desperately tried to adjust to the dark room as the soldier’s arm held you to the concrete wall. You swallowed back your fear as you stared into the nearly blacked out eyes before you. He had asked you something angrily in what you assumed was Russian and you shook your head as the memory of Dean as a demon and Sam when he was soulless came to mind.

“Bucky, I need you to look at me. See me. I am not the enemy here.” You said softly as the controlled soldier’s dead eyes bore into yours. You didn’t dare to move a muscle. The soldier suddenly threw his metal fist through the concrete wall right next to your head and demanded the same question again. So you did the only thing you could think of- treat him as if he was possessed. Very gently, you placed your fingertips to his bare chest just above his heart and forced yourself to look as calm and non-threatening as possible.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. I call you Bucky. You were brainwashed by a bunch of Russians to be a killer but that is not who you are. You are not a killing machine. You are my friend. You are someone I care about and you are safe in the bunker. You are safe with me.” You watched a small glimmer of recognition flash in his slightly more blue eyes and a small smile found the corners of your lips. You laid your palm flat on his chest and repeated yourself a couple times. It took about 15 minutes but you watched patiently as the Winter Soldier disappeared slowly and you smiled completely when you saw Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes completely register what was going on.

“Shit… (Y/N) I…” He stammered and you could see him immediately panic as he finally unpinned you from the wall. You shook your head as the air you didn’t realize you were missing flooded back to your lungs.

“Well fuck…” You said as you scratched at the spot Bucky had his arm moments before. “Was that Russian?” You asked as you glanced up at him with a cocked eyebrow. You could see the vast mix of emotions on his face as he nodded his head. With a heavy sigh, you shook your head and rested your palm on his cheek. “See, now I have seen firsthand the difference between Bucky and the Winter Soldier. No, you did not hurt me. Do not go blaming yourself for that. I…”

“I could have killed you!” He said angrily and you grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. With your free hand, you flipped on his bedroom light and gently placed your hand on his chest and pushed him back towards the bed.

“YOU did not almost kill me, honey; the Winter Soldier did. You have to keep reminding yourself that they are not the same person.” You sat down on his bed and pat the spot next to you with a calming smile. “So… now we get to the root. What happened? I heard yelling…” He sighed and flopped down on the bed next to you.

“It’s kinda fuzzy. I think it was a target I had that I missed. I remember someone yelling at me to get him and the next thing I know I had you up against the wall.” You nodded slowly and shrugged.

“Well there isn’t much I can do to stop dreams other than continuing to wake you up but I can see if Sam or Dean can look into it.”

“But what if waking me up doesn’t work? What if…” He asked and your smile got a little bigger as you interrupted him.

“And what if it does? Buck, you can’t live on ‘what if’. You can only make do with what you have in front of you and that is a friend who is going to help you get over this in a safe environment.” He went to stand up and you quickly jumped in front of him and shook your head with a slight chuckle. “Nope, sorry darlin’ I won’t let you leave. I went through this with Dean and his hell, purgatory and Mark of Cain nightmares, I did it with Sam and his seemingly never ending Lucifer and the cage nightmares and both of them sleep like rocks now. So, now it’s your turn.” You grabbed his hand and the blanket off his bed and pulled him along after you. You flicked off the light in his room and headed down the hall to your room.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” He asked as you opened the door to your room and flipped on the light.

“I like my bed and it’s easier for me to stop a nightmare early if I can hear it when it’s starting.” You said as you pulled your blankets toward your side of the bed. You turned around and handed him his blankets and pointed toward the far side of the bed. “That’s your side now and no funny business.” You teased as you grabbed a book off your bedside table. Bucky stood and stared at you as you sat on your bed and you arched your eyebrows at him as you pulled your blankets around your body like a barrier. “You plan on sleeping standing up, there?” He blinked a few times before making his way around the side of the bed.

“I don’t typically… you know… umm…” You glanced over at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed and you rested your hand on his shoulder; letting your fingers trail over the cuff where his metal arm connected to his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I don’t see this as a way to get in your pants. I have a lot respect for myself and for you. This is simply a way to help you not go Winter Soldier on me until we can fix it.” He nodded and slowly laid down on the bed next to you. You smiled into the book you had picked up as he fiddled around to get comfortable.

“Thank you” he said sleepily after about 20 minutes of silence but before you could even respond back you were met with soft baby snores.


	3. Chapter 3

“So if you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Bucky asked as the two of you lounged on the couch in the screen room. You had been trapped in the Marvel universe for 2 months and the boys were off on a werewolf case so you deemed research to be put on hold until they returned later that night. You shrugged as you tossed a few pieces of popcorn in your mouth.

“I don’t know. I have never been out of the country before so anywhere.” He smiled as he stretched across the couch and put his head on your thigh. “What about you?”

“Mexico.” You laughed as you gently dragged your fingers through his long brown hair and he continued. “Steve and I talked about going there once before the war. I always wanted to go.”

“Well then go. You’re an Avenger now, can’t y’all just up and do those kinda things?” He smiled and glanced up at you.

“Yea but it would be a lot more fun to go WITH someone.” You nodded slowly, knowing what he meant. The two of you had been together every day since you arrived in Bucky’s world and you had to admit that you were falling hard for him. He was an absolute sweetheart. You hadn’t meant to get so close to him but after he had had his nightmare, he stayed in your room nightly. Since it was just the two of you in the bunker you couldn’t help but get close to one of the kindest souls you had ever met.

“Maybe…” You started to say when your words were interrupted by an all too familiar to you low, menacing growl. You put your hand on Bucky’s chest and held him down as your eyes searched the room for evidence of the invisible beast. “Crowley… call off the hound.” You said calmly over the dog’s snarls as you watched the carpet in front of you dip under its footsteps.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asked as he turned his head toward the noise. You watched his eyes frantically search the room looking for the source.

“It’s a hellhound. They collect souls of people who make deals with a crossroads demon.” You were just about to call out to Crowley again when the growling stopped. The carpet shifted slightly as the weight of the beast left it and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“Is it gone?” He inquired as you moved your hand and you nodded as you gestured for him to get up.

“Yes, it’s gone.” You said as you stood up from the couch and headed toward the library. “But now I have to figure out how…” Your words were suddenly lost in a scream as you slammed head first into someone.

“Hello darling.” You didn’t have time to react to the King of Hell before you were sliding backward across the floor and your vision was blocked by a shoulder and a metal arm.

“How did you get in here?” Bucky demanded, protectively as he glared at Crowley. Crowley pointed at the shirtless man in front of him, leaned to the side and looked at you.

“Is he always this polite, kitten?” He asked as you put your hand on Bucky’s shoulder and gently pulled him back toward you.

“Knock it off, Crowley. Buck, this is the King of Hell from my world. Crowley, meet Sgt. James Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier or simply Bucky.” The two men stood and glared at each other for a moment before you rolled your eyes, grabbed Bucky’s hand and headed for the library. “So I’m assuming that since you are here, you have found a way to get me home?”

“I believe I have. I simply came to test my theory first hand.” You sat down on the corner of one of the tables and Bucky pulled out the chair right next to you and sat down as well. The pair of you stayed quiet for a moment and waited.

“So are you testing that theory or…?” you asked and Crowley scowled. With a few muttered swear words he raised his hand and snapped… and didn’t move. Your stomach dropped as his eyes flared red and he snapped again. “No…”

“Why is this not working?!” He demanded and you groaned at what it meant.

“The magic that exists in our world doesn’t exist here, Crowley.” You got up and went over to the bookshelf to grab the letter book.

“So I’m bloody stuck here?!” Crowley roared and Bucky burst out laughing.

“Yes you idiot, you’re stuck here now, too. Welcome to the last 2 months of my life. Now, go pick a room that isn’t number 11, 17, or 21 because those are mine and the boy’s rooms and get comfortable. You’re gunna be here a while. Dinner is at 6 as always and remember your cocky attitude is what got you in this mess.” Crowley swiped at you as if attempting to send you into a wall and his eyes narrowed when you simply raised your eyebrows at him. His eyes flared red once more as he stormed down the hall swearing at the top of his lungs as Bucky gripped his stomach in laughter.

“Doll, he really is an ass.” He said and you smiled as you wrote your brothers a letter on a blue sheet of paper to pass along the new information.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. Keep in mind, he is a demon therefore he doesn’t need to sleep. I can’t tell you how many times he has shown up in one of our bedrooms in the middle of the night for the most ridiculous reasons.” You laughed as you shoved your note in the book and returned the book to the shelf. “This one time, his mother shows up in hell during one of his important meetings and starts belittling him. He got so pissed he left hell, popped up in Dean’s room at 3 in the morning and literally flipped him out of bed for no reason. I thought we were about to start the first bunker war that night.” Bucky laughed as the two of you headed back to the screen room to finish your movie.

“So this should be fun to watch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_‘What about Loki and Thor?’_ Sam asked a couple days later. Your brow furrowed as you tried to remember anything about the Asgardian Gods.

‘What about them?’ You looked across the table at Bucky as you waited for an answer. “Hey hun, what do you know about Thor and Loki?” He looked up from the lore book he was reading and frowned slightly.

“I don’t. They hadn’t been around the towers in the two weeks I was there and I never met them before.” You nodded as two books disappeared off the shelf across the room. You took that to mean Sam was looking into something and you sat down to wait for an answer. When you didn’t say anything back to him, he returned to his book and you sat and tried to remember anything you could but you were quickly interrupted once more.

“I’m going for a little stroll.” Crowley claimed as he headed through the library. You could hear the smart clack of nails behind him and you scowled.

“Get the dog out of my bunker and your ass is staying here. You cause enough trouble in our world and I don’t need you causing trouble in the Marvel world, too.”

“I don’t have a hell hound here.” Crowley exclaimed with mock-innocence. You raised your eyebrows and grabbed an angel blade that was lying on the shelf behind you. You hadn’t brought it forward two inches before the dog began to growl.

“You were saying?” the demon grumbled and waived the hound off before he walked over and flopped down in a chair next to Bucky. You returned the angel blade to the shelf and glanced up at the empty book spot as Crowley began to pester once again.

“So what about you two love birds then? Can we talk about that?” You glared over at him as Bucky slowly dragged his eyes off his book to look at you and you could see his annoyance in the new line of questioning. “I mean, you are one lucky man to be seeing all that. I tried to bed (Y/N) years ago...” You didn’t even have time to react before Bucky’s arm flew out and slammed into Crowley’s chest, knocking the wind from his lungs and silencing him instantly.

“Bucky!” You shouted as he leapt from his chair and grabbed Crowley by the throat with his metal hand. Crowley was out of the chair and back against a stone pillar 6 inches off the floor before you could really even blink.

“Do not speak about her that way again.” He growled as you ran around the table to the men. You stood directly in front of Bucky and gently placed your hands on his cheeks.

“James, look at me.” You soothed softly as you applied the tiniest amount of pressure on his left cheek to turn his head. It took him a second for his eyes to leave the laughing King’s to find yours and you smiled and shook your head. “He’s not worth it, Buck. Put him down.” You watched the slight internal battle behind his stunning blue eyes and after he let out a deep sigh, he released his grip and let Crowley fall to the ground. You nodded your head and stepped past him to glare down at the demon. “Pull a fucking stunt like that again and I won’t ask him to stop, are we clear?” He glared up at you and you could see the pure rage in his red eyes.

“You will pay for that.” He croaked as he rubbed his throat and you shrugged.

“Yea, well when we get back home where you could actually do something about it, I’ll have the Colt. Keep that in mind next time you go picking fights for no reason. You got yourself locked in the bunker.” You turned back to the bookshelf at nearly the exact same second that Sam put the book back. Bucky stomped back over to his chair and plopped down, his foot shaking a mile a minute as you headed over and grabbed the letter from your brother. You heard Crowley storm back out of the room angrily as you pulled out the white paper covered in your brothers writing.

“OK. So according to the lore, Thor’s home, Asgard has something called the Bifrost. From what Sam can see it is a rainbow bridge that connects Earth to the realm of the Gods. Now, he also found something called the Gjoll bridge which is the same concept only… oh awesome... this one spans the rivers of the underworlds.” You glanced up at Bucky who looked confused.

“But how does that get you back to your world?” You sighed and read through the last couple lines of the letter.

“Honestly, it’s not going to be pretty. I’m going to have to convince a God to take me to the land of Gods on a rainbow bridge so he can send me down a different bridge to purgatory. From there, hopefully I can get Cas to pull me out and save me so I am not trapped there if I can’t get Crowley to get me out.” Bucky stayed silent for a few minutes once you finished and you could see the wheels turning in his head.

“Alright, when do we leave?” He asked as he leaned back in his chair casually. Your eyebrows flew to your hair line and your jaw dropped. A half mouth smirk graced his features and he ran his metal hand through his hair.

“We… You… what…” You stammered and he shrugged.

“Look doll, way I see it- when you leave I am back to being the brainwashed assassin that has to look over his shoulder every five seconds to make sure I’m not being followed by someone that is trying to turn me into a damn, brainless killing machine. I’ll be pretty much locked in Stark Tower again and alone. In your world, I won’t have to worry about that because HYDRA can’t get to me there and I’ll be with the dame that I am fallin’ for that I know is fallin’ for me too.” A smile spread across your face and you couldn’t help but blush.

“Stop that.” You teased as you snagged the pen and your notepad off the table. “I’ll let the boys know and then we’ll go into town and call Tony to get this plan going.” Bucky chuckled and he nodded as he went to grab his jacket and glove from your room.

‘ _Plan sounds like SOOO much fun -_- I’ll go call Tony Stark now. Oh yea, Bucky is back coming with me._ ’

With a satisfied smile, you slipped the blue paper back into the book and put it on the shelf. It took a second before the book disappeared and you quickly turned around and walked away so you wouldn’t have to lie when you told them you didn’t see their response to your statement.

“Crowley, we are going into town. Are you coming or are you going…” His bedroom door slamming open against the wall was enough answer for you. The two men walked into the library glaring at each other and you rolled your eyes. “Alright you too, enough of the pissing match. I get it, you don’t like each other but you are just going to have to get over it.” Bucky nodded curtly but Crowley simply huffed as the three of you headed to the garage.

“He held me against a bloody wall. I’m a defenseless creature.” Crowley complained and you glanced back over your shoulder.

“Yea, well you have been doing shit like that to me and the boys for years. I told you karma would get ya one day.” He huffed again as the three of you piled into the beautiful classic black Ford sedan that lived in the bunker. As Bucky started the car you turned in the seat to look at the sulking King with a smile on your face. “And the best news yet; you get to see him every day because he’s coming home with us!” you exclaimed with extremely over-exaggerated enthusiasm.

“No! I won’t allow it!” Crowley said as Bucky pulled out of the garage and onto the road to town with a laugh and you simply shrugged and turned around in your seat.

“Well I guess it is a good thing for me that you don’t make the rules in this world and I do.”

“You’re brothers will never allow it.” Crowley threw back and you shrugged again as Bucky held your hand with a smile.

“Guess it’s a good thing they can’t really say ‘no’ either then.” You heard the demon flop forcefully against the back seat and you rolled your eyes. “Oh lighten up, Crowley. You hated Dean for like 4 years and you two ended up having that entire summer of…”

“Shut it, kitten!” Crowley shouted and you laughed and looked back one last time.

“Touchy…” You saw Bucky glance over at you looking for an explanation and you smiled and shook your head. “I’ll have Sam show you the pictures he found on the internet and we’ll tell you the whole story when we get home.”

“Oh, honestly…” The ride into town was peaceful but getting ahold of any of the Avengers was nearly impossible. After 45 minutes and nearly $10 dollars in quarters, you were finally able to get ahold of someone who was able to match Bucky’s voice to one that was saved in the SHIELD database. That is how you found yourself squished into a phone booth with Bucky arguing with Iron Man and Captain America.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” Tony asked. You rolled your eyes for the hundredth time in ten minutes, leaned against the phone booth wall and flipped an angel blade absentmindedly in your hand. “We have been searching for you…”

“Well obviously I have done a fantastic at hiding and keeping your poor ex-prisoner safe so you should be thanking me, right?” You countered. Bucky snorted beside you and you glanced up at him with a smile.

“Bucky, this isn’t funny. What if someone from HYDRA had found you, huh? What if you had gone back into your programing or worse?” Steve asked. The memory from the third night in the bunker flooded your memory and you shuttered. Bucky interrupted his friend’s line of questioning and pulled you from your thoughts.

“We’ve already dealt with an issue like that, Steve. Few nights after I left, I had a bad nightmare and lost it a bit and (Y/N) was able to talk me back. She has been able to stop a couple nightmares in their tracks because of the experiences she has with her own and her brothers.”

“And he only left one hole in my wall.” Bucky chuckled as the men on the other end of the line began shouting over each other.

“I fixed it though, didn’t I?” Bucky teased softly and you nodded as he put his arm around your waist. You let the men on the other end of the phone shout incoherently for a minute before you finally cut it.

“Alright, look. You two are pissed. We get it so you can stop scolding us like teenagers. Now, my brother and I believe that we have figured out a way to get to my world but we need… shit what’s his name again?” You asked as you glanced up.

“Thor and… the other guy.” Bucky responded and the two of you shrugged with small smiles on your faces.

“We are not bringing Loki back to Earth.” Tony said and a disembodied voice told you that you were running out of time on your call.

“Alright, out of time and out of quarters so if you want to continue this come to Lebanon Kansas. There is an old abandoned power plant on the outskirts of town by the bridge. We will be waiting.” The two men agreed and told you they would arrive in the next two hours just as the call cut out. Bucky returned the receiver as you shoved out of the cramped space.

“So how do we tell them I’m planning on going with you?” He asked as the two of you went back to the car and you shrugged.

“Just wait until right before I have to leave, blurt it out and run like hell so they can’t stop you?” The two of you got back into the car and Bucky paused for a moment to turn and look at you.

“I’ll tell you now… I won’t stay without a fight.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you guys want for dinner?” You asked as you walked into the library and looked at the three men. Bucky was helping Sam translate a Japanese lore book your twin had found years ago in the library as Dean played a game on his phone.

“I don’t know. Let’s just go out. I’m sick of this place.” Dean said as he tossed his phone on the table. “We need a case or something.” Out of no where, a voice you recognized called out through out the bunker.

‘Initializing Stark technology dimensions program.’ You stepped further into the room as Tony, Natasha and Steve walked into the library.

“So you’re hijacking our bunker now?” Dean asked as he stood up from the table.

“Checking in on our friend.” Steve said as looked over at Buck.

“He’s been reprogramed… if that’s what you’re getting at.” You said as you took a seat at the table across from your boyfriend. Your visitors all grabbed chairs and joined you.

“How did you manage that?” Nat asked as Dean sat down across from her. You could almost see him drooling out of the corner of your eye at her low cut, tight fitting suit and you bit your cheeks so not call him out on it.

“The angel. We had an incident where I got turned. (Y/N) learned Russian, commandeered me and her and Cas reprogramed me.”

“Ten bucks says they aren’t here just to check up on your well being.” You said in Russian as you looked at Bucky as if to prove a point.

“You’re right, we’re not.” Natasha responded as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. You wanted to face-palm yourself for forgetting Natasha was raised in Russia as you looked up at the assassin and mimicked her posture.

“Then what do you need?” You asked.

“Can we do… whatever this is in English please?” Dean asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What do you need?” Bucky asked as he glanced between you and Natasha with a small smile on his face.

“Your demon friend is sending demons over to our world in an attempt to bring something back to yours.” Tony said. “And handling demons is a little outside our pay grade.”

“Son of a bitch.” “Oh, shit.” “Jesus Christ.” The three Winchesters grumbled in unison.

“Alright. We got it.” Dean said as he pushed back from the table.

“What do you plan on doing?” Steve asked as you stood up to grab summoning spell ingredients.

“Put an end to his petty bullshit. This is most likely between him and me.” You groaned as you stepped around Tony’s hologram and headed toward the stairs to get to the laboratory on the second floor.

“Is this because of the thing he asked me?” Bucky called after you. You nodded as you headed into the war room.

“Like I said… Мелкая чушь.” (petty bullshit) You heard Sam ask Bucky what Crowley said as you walked up the stairs and you sighed.

“He doesn’t belong in your world. He would have been much happier with me.” You heard Natasha say in Russian behind you as she followed you up the stairs.

“I guess it’s a good thing you don’t make the rules on what he does then, isn’t it?” You snapped.

“I could have fixed him, you know. He didn’t…” You spun on your heel in front of the lab door and pointed at her.

“Look, he made his choice to come back with me. You’re making it beyond obvious that you’re jealous that he chose me over you. Sorry to break it to ya, sweetheart but he did. Back off. Be grateful you’re a fucking hologram to me because I would shove your ass over the fucking balcony, you jealous bitch.” She growled and lunged at you, sailing through your body and landing hard on the floor behind you as footsteps ran up the stairs.

“Get her out of here, her jealous rage is showing.” You said to Steve and Dean as they turned down the hall. You dipped in to the lab as Natasha began screaming at you in Russian. You grabbed the things you needed quickly as her voice disappeared down the hallway. You rolled your eyes at the childishness of it all as the door opened behind you.

“You OK?” Sam asked softly and you shrugged as you began to hand him bottles of ingredients.

“She’s butt hurt he choose me over her. Boo hoo.” You said as you grabbed a bowl, threw some candles in it and headed out of the room. “We need to figure out a way to seal the doors in the other world.” You headed down stairs to see Steve talking to Dean and Bucky in the War Room with Natasha and Tony no where to be found.

“You OK?” Bucky asked you as headed down the stairs.

“You and I need to talk about why she is so jealous of the fact that you came back here with me. I’m assuming your dick has something to do with it.” You snapped in Russian as you walked past your boyfriend.

“My dick has nothing to do with it, thank you.” He retorted as the group followed you toward the dungeon. “Well, not directly at least. She wanted it, you got it. Simple as…”

“English, please!” Dean groaned you paused in front of the swinging cabinets.

“Shut up, De.” You grumped as he pulled the doors open. You watched a shiver of memories flood through Bucky and your brow furrowed. “You gunna be OK?” Your boyfriend looked up at you and nodded.

“Just… don’t leave me alone in here.” He said in Russian, to hide his slight weakness. You nodded as you stepped into the room. Sam quickly began to set up the summoning spell as Dean drew the necessary sigil on the floor and lit the candles. Steve watched in awe as your brothers mixed ingredients from memory for a spell the three of you had done so many times it was almost second nature. You stood over almost in front of Bucky, his flesh hand gripped tightly in yours as his metal hand rested on your hip.

“You’re gunna wanna be outside of the circle.” You said to Steve as you pointed to the devil’s trap on the ground. “Even though you’re in a different world who knows what this idiot is able to accomplish.” Cap nodded and took a side step out of the circle. He stood in between the metal shelves as Dean moved out of the circle and leaned back against the wall. Sam sat back on his heels and pulled his knife out of his pocket; slicing his palm and holding it above the bowl. As the blood dripped on top of the ingredients, you handed your twin a match book.

“Et ad congregandum...eos coram me.” Sam said as he dropped the match in the bowl. A puff of smoke filled the room and you sighed.

“What the bloody… bollocks.” Crowley said as he spun in the devil’s trap and looked at everyone.

“So what’ve you been up to, Crowley?” Dean said as he pulled his demon blade out of his back pocket and began spinning it between his fingers. Crowley crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nothing. Running hell…”

“Cut the shit, Crowley. We know you’re looking for something in the Marvel world.” Crowley glared at you and as quickly as he could, prattled off the words to turn Bucky into the Winter Soldier. You felt Bucky tense behind you as Steve began shouting. You glanced up at Bucky, prepared to quickly intervene if necessary as he relaxed when the words did nothing.

“Should I just pretend?” Bucky asked in Russian as he looked down at you and you snorted in a failed attempt to hold back your laughter.

“What do you want with the Winter Soldier?” Steve demanded as Crowley scowled at you and your boyfriend.

“That’s my personal…”

“It’s now ours. Your causing problems in other worlds; shit ends now.” Dean said as he walked forward with the demon blade gripped in his fist. “I don’t know what your issue is but cut it out.”

“I don’t know what your issue is…” Crowley mocked, childishly. Dean swung his arm out and cut Crowley across the cheek. The King’s eyes grew wide and he gasped.

“Well, I never!”

“Can it, Crowley. What do you want from Marvel?” Sam asked as Crowley looked at the tiny drop of blood on his fingertips. The demon rolled his eyes as he sat down on the chair.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, for the love of all things unholy…” You grumbled as you tilted your head up and looked at the ceiling. “We really don’t have all day and I’m perfectly content with simply exorcising you.” Crowley glared at you, challengingly.

“You wouldn’t…” You crossed your arms over your chest and cocked your eyebrow as a cocky smile spread across your face.

“You left my ass in purgatory for a week. Don’t tell me I wouldn’t.” Crowley continued to glare at you and you squinted your eyes at him. Your smile got even bigger when he looked away, indignantly. “Fine. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”

“Alright!” He roared as he glared back at you. “I want him!” He said as he gestured to Bucky. “But since I can’t have him, I was looking for another similar to him.”

“There are no other super soldiers, Crowley.” Dean said as he threw his hands up in the air. “The other ones were killed in the comic books; didn’t you think to read first?”

“Seriously, De? You’re asking the King of Hell if he read comic books?” You said as you glanced over at your brother. He flipped you off but continued to look at Crowley.

“Well I realized that now, obviously.” Crowley said as he crossed his arms and legs. “You Winchesters always go and spoil the fun.”

“You’re an idiot.” You grumbled.

“Quit sending goons to the other world!” Sam demanded. “They will be prepared to kill everyone of them off from here on out including you.”

“Why do you always have to cause trouble, huh?” You asked as you gestured Steve out of the room to teach him how to handle the supernatural.

“You know you love me, kitten!” Crowley called after you as your brother’s finished up their chat.

“One of these days, I’m gunna send him through a wall… again.” Bucky said as he followed you back into the library.

“And, I’ll let you.”


End file.
